Unwelcome Meddling
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: During KH2: When Sora returns to Hollow Bastion with reports, he sees someone who seems to need help. But sometimes people don't want any help, especially not when the one who helps them makes a huge mistake, as always. And that's when the tables turn. Poor Sora...
1. Sora and the Tramp

**A/N: I own nothing, except for this story idea and Rob. This takes place during KH2. Sora always likes to help people, but what if there are some people who don't want to be helped? I tried to answer that with this one-shot,**** even though I think I suck at writing proper humor. Everyone either ends up as a complete idiot, or someone who tries too hard to be funny, with the result that he isn't funny at all. XD And who else is more fun to write about than Sora? Exactly, nobody! Enjoy! :)**

**********************************************Special thanks: M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

_~ "I know what you mean, Sora, I really do, but for the sake of our own hearts, please, slow down a little!" ~_

* * *

The sky in Hollow Bastion was a depressing grayish white, because dozens of clouds were hiding the sun from the inhabitants of the world. The clean streets (although some of them were still in bad shape, because the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee hadn't had the time to work on them yet) seemed to all be deserted, except for two running figures who tried not to lose track of a third running figure. It was quite a funny sight, actually, but it was such a pity that there was nobody there to see it.

The two figures were an oversized dog that could run on its hind legs and a duck with blue clothes and a funny hat. The dog had a shield in one of his gloved hands, while the duck dragged a scepter along with him, which looked an awful lot like a hammer. Now, one didn't see such things every day, right? (Thank heavens...unless you had hallucinations, of course.)

However, the third figure, the one who was in the most hurry, was even more bizarre, too bizarre for words even. The boy had spectacular, spiky, gravity-defying hair and cerulean-colored eyes. He had more than ten times as many buckles on his clothes than most girls of this town had shoes in their closet.

As if that wasn't strange enough, he also had a huge and ugly key in his gloved hand, with which he destroyed the shadows that appeared from everywhere. It was a wonder that he didn't trip over his own feet, because the shoes he was wearing were oversized and bigger than a clown's shoes.

On the other side, there were so many strange figures walking around in this world - for example, for some reason, all the important men wore gigantic weapons, there was a man who was always clad in leather and wore at least six belts every day, another man's hair looked exactly like a chocobo's butt and one other man had such long, silver hair that it could almost sweep the floor. All of them were dark, brooding types that only left awkward silence everywhere they came. The women weren't much better, though, because all the important women were either crazy enough to randomly start punching a wall or throw sharp objects at it, or they never said a thing, but only smiled at you and gave you long stares. In other words, they were scary in their own scary way - that those three figures probably wouldn't be that striking, at all. In fact, they were perfect background material for the weirdos of this town.

"_Wack!_ Sora, not so fast! You might cause an accident, again!" Donald cried loudly, as he chased after the Keyblade's Chosen One, as fast as he could.

A lightly panting Goofy was running right next to him, on his left side to be more precisely. At once, Sora stopped running, so the others could catch up on him. The reason that he had been running like he was being chased by the wrath of Hades himself, was because they had found some important reports in one of the worlds they had visited. They had to find Leon and the gang, for they knew that Aerith, the pretty flower girl, was the only one who could decipher them.

"Sorry, guys. Sometimes I just seem to forget about everything that's happening around me and I only focus on accomplishing that one goal that seems to be the most important thing that moment," Sora admitted, when both Donald and Goofy had finally reached him.

"_Sometimes_?" Donald quacked, quite incredulously.

The tone of his voice said it all. His feathers were all ruffled from the wind that had slowed him down all this time. It hadn't really helped to improve his mood, either. Sora always had to watch out not to start laughing, because of how funny he looked. That would only aggravate him.

"I know what you mean, Sora, I really do, but for the sake of our own hearts, please, slow down a little! We can't be of much use to the worlds if we die because of a heart-attack, right?" Goofy reasoned, his voice an octave higher than it normally was.

"Sorry," Sora repeated apologetically, once again.

He started scratching the back of his head, rather sheepishly, as he always did whenever he was confused, lost or even nervous. This caused some of his spikes to stand erect, but he didn't seem to notice any of that.

"It's okay, but let's just walk in a normal tempo now. I'm sure that Leon and the rest won't be going anywhere that soon," Goofy said.

Sora nodded. "Okay, sure."

They continued walking again, in a much slower pace. For Sora, though, it felt like they couldn't possibly be walking any slower. He even dared to bet that by the time they would reach Merlin's, he could have reached the Great Maw if he had been running.

"Where are all the Heartless and Nobodies?" Sora noted, after a while. "I haven't seen any of them ever since we left the Market Place."

"Gawrsh, it seems that the new town's Defence System Leon and the gang worked on, is doing its work exactly like it should," Goofy said, voicing his thoughts.

"I'm not complaining. The better it works, the less Heartless and Nobodies we have to kill all the time," Donald cried.

Sora laughed softly at that. He couldn't blame the poor magician, after going through so much pain and misery in the Olympus Coliseum. He had broken at least three bones in the greatest tournament so far. At least it hadn't been for nothing, because they had won.

Sora couldn't help but notice that it was _very_ quiet in town. It was almost as though this part of the world had no inhabitants. Where was everyone? Enjoying their day off inside? Probably.

When they almost rounded a corner, a man walked past them. He wore the most frayed clothes and had a plastic cup in one of his hands. He didn't seem to be that happy, either. But then again, he was poor and probably in desperate need for Munny. Maybe his children were sick, too. With other words, what reason did he have to be happy? Exactly, none.

Sora started to feel very bad for him. At once, the boy dug into his pockets and dropped at least 25 Munny into the cup. At least now the guy would have something to eat today. After all, his mother had taught him to help those who weren't as fortunate as he was.

As soon as Sora dropped the Munny into the plastic cup, a brown-ish liquid sprayed in all directions; coffee. It was a drink grown-ups couldn't live without. Sora didn't see all of that, though, because he hadn't stopped walking, not even when he had handed the poor man the Munny.

"Hey!"

The rather harsh sound of the stranger's voice made Sora stop and turn around to face him. A surprised expression was visible on his face. Sora didn't get the reaction he was expecting and hoping for, though.

"You just ruined my fuckin' coffee, the only good thing about this day, and the only coffee I could afford!" The man exclaimed, furiously.

The boy was taken aback by this. He did look like he needed some coffee, indeed, but Sora didn't dare to tell him that. Things looked bad enough already the way they were.

"Uh-oh," Goofy muttered under his breath, already sensing upcoming trouble.

At the same time, Donald face-palmed himself. Honestly, of all the times that Sora could hand someone Munny... Perhaps they should teach him a thing or two about timing, just to prevent future cases. That was, if they would survive _this_ case, because the man honestly looked like he just broke free from jail, or worse, from _hell_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just thought..." Sora's voice faltered here, realizing that if he finished his sentence, things would only get more..._uncomfortable_ between them, with 'uncomfortable' being the understatement of the year.

Heck, he wouldn't even be that sure about his life anymore, seeing that this man looked like he could do anything illegal and not be afraid of getting caught by anyone.

"You thought _what?"_the man asked, quite suspiciously and imminent, narrowing his eyes into thin slits.

Sora, who realized that there was no way back, bowed his head in shame and mumbled, "I thought you were...a tramp."

However, it wasn't soft enough for the man not to hear that.

"You _WHAT_?" he growled, indignantly, stepping slowly forward.

Sora blushed slightly, feeling more and more embarrassed with every second that passed. Apparently, the man had reached his final berserk-mode and now looked like he was ready to attack Sora and rip his head off his body with one swift move. Cautiously, Sora took a small step back, so the distance between him and the man became greater.

"Who are you calling a tramp, you little street rat? Just because I like to go out in my comfy clothes on weekends, doesn't automatically mean I'm a tramp!"

"Look, I'm really sorry! I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! Here, I'll give you the Munny so you can buy a new cup of coffee," Sora said, already starting to panic.

He started searching in his pockets like a madman, but it was as though this time, the Munny didn't want to be found. The man had other plans, though.

"Keep the friggin' Munny, I'm not a tramp! You can't bribe me, brat. And don't think that Munny's gonna help you this time, you nosy little-"

Just as the "tramp" prepared for attacking Sora after finishing his sentence, another voice cut through the air with the intensity of a lightning strike.

"What's going on here?"

Sora jumped at that sound, surprised. Recognizing the authoritative and somewhat cool voice, he swirled around on his heels, so quick that he almost twisted his neck, too. He sighed when he saw who was standing behind him, being more relieved than ever.

"Leon!" the trio cried, in chorus.

He nodded curtly at the trio as a silent greet, but his razor sharp gaze travelled back to the stranger again. If Sora hadn't known any better, he would think that Leon was trying to burn holes the man's face with his eyes alone. The scar on his face, made him only look more dangerous. If he had been in the man's place, he would've felt very uncomfortable by now, but the "tramp" didn't seem to be fazed by it at all.

"Rob, why am I not surprised that you're involved in this fuss? Looking for problems again?"

Leon raised a brow at him, demanding an answer.

"No. I was actually_just_leaving," the man spat back.

He still sounded irritably, but for some unknown reason, his voice had another notable emotion in it: caution. He kept the hateful remarks to himself, too. Was he really scared of the Restoration Committee's leader? Sora couldn't blame him, for he had seen the swordsman when he had been in the most dangerous moods. He knew very well what Leon was capable of, and it seemed that this man knew that, too.

After giving Sora one last murderous look, he withdrew in some corner, muttering darkly about the rotten youth of today, and the authority that didn't do one thing about it. Leon glared threateningly at him and watched his retreating back.

"Don't mind him, only the gods know what's wrong with him. He's been trying to destroy the town's defense system several times now, but every time we came just too late to prove it was him again. He won't escape me that easily this time, though," he said, frowning.

Then, he looked at Sora again. A neutral expression appeared on his face.

"So, what brought you here?"

"Uhm, we found some important documents, but we need Aerith to decipher them," Sora replied.

"That's good to hear. Let's go to Merlin's before...something else happens. Aerith's also there," Leon said.

Sora nodded.

"Okay. And Leon, thanks for...you know," Sora muttered, not looking at him.

Leon ran a gloved hand through his dark, chestnut hair. He was highly amused, but he tried to hide it.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's go," he replied.

Following Leon, they all headed to Merlin's house, their headquarters, not saying anything for the rest of the trip. Sora then made a promise to himself. He would never try to help a tramp that was holding a plastic cup in his hands...unless he asked for help, of course. With that in mind, he decided to forget about everything that had happened. It was unlikely that he would see Rob ever again, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for ****reading! Hope you liked it. Reviews are very appreciated. :) I'm not sure when the second chapter will be up, though, but it'll be shorter than this one.**


	2. The Miserable End?

**A/N: I own nothing but Rob and this story idea! The last chapter of this two-shot. Enjoy! ;)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

**

* * *

**

_~ "Well, well. Look who we have here. The three street rats. What a pleasant surprise," he stated, sarcastically. "And look, this time there's nobody around who can save you." ~_

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking back to their Gummi Ship. According to Aerith, the reports they had found were of great use. This way, they could find out more about Organization XIII. However, instead of feeling happy, Sora was a little down today, and Donald's nagging about nothing wasn't really helping to improve his current mood.

"Sora! How can people take us seriously if you keep on making such stupid mistakes?" Donald cried, mad again.

Sora sighed, wearily. For one reason or another, nobody could forget the incident with Rob. Too bad for Sora that this happened to be the _only_ incident he wanted to forget. What was even worse, was that people kept reminding him of it, over and over again. Like they were playing the "Hey-Let's-Mock-Sora-And-Make-Him-Feel-Bad"-game.

"Hey, it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that he wasn't a tramp? Did you take a look at the clothes he wore? I don't know about you two, but I've seen tramps who wore clothes in a _much_better shape. You can't blame me for this!" Sora cried, even harder than Donald.

"Hah! If there's anyone I should blame, then it's you! Why do you always want to help everybody, when you're the one who actually needs help all the time?" Donald exclaimed.

"_What?_ That's not true! Give me one good example of when I needed help this past year."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe when you almost fell off the top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town? Or maybe that one time when you were not paying attention and I saved you from a horrible death by a Heartless? Or _maybe_-"

Goofy, who saw that this could turn into another fight between his friends, tried to think of something, so they were both distracted.

"Well, at least we've learned a valuable lesson that we'll never forget from this one: Never help someone, unless he asks for your help. There are enough people who don't want any help and think you should stop meddling," Goofy said.

"Besides," Donald started, "We have other things on our minds, that are much more important. What about all those worlds that still need to be restored? The tramps can wait."

"Especially the ones like Rob," Sora said, nodding.

"Did someone say 'Rob'?"

Sora's eyes widened instantly at hearing that voice. He didn't really have what one would call _good_ memories about it. He slowly turned around, fearing what he might see. Unfortunately, his fears were not for nothing.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. The three street rats. What a pleasant surprise," Rob stated, sarcastically, his voice low. "And look, this time there's nobody around who can save you."

He started approaching them.

"Hey, who are you calling a street rat?" Donald exclaimed, indignantly.

"Uh-oh," Goofy muttered.

Sora gulped. Of course, of _all _the moments they had to meet _him _again, it had to be on the day where Sora felt like he was dying from exhaustion. Without saying anything else, Rob launched forward...

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it up to you to decide how this one's going to end, although I bet we all know who's going to win this one. XD Hope you liked it. Reviews are very appreciated. :)**


End file.
